The New Life
by ChannelBass
Summary: After the last episode of Gossip Girl no one ever wonder how their life turn out? This is my version of what happen. Will contain Chair, Derena Jackgina and more to come with also Chair kids, Derena kids and more.Full with drama, family stuff and fluff! Its my first storie! Please read you will not regret it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**This is my first storie ever i have been reading fanfiction for three years and i think i can do it! So here we go...**

**Disclamer: i don't own Gossip Girl**

Dan & Serena

After the wedding, everybody was eating, dancing and talking to each other.

In the living room Dan and Serena were slow dancing

Dan whispers in her ear: "I love you so much you know that?" She answer by saying: "I love you more" It's impossible" he said and he kiss her and she kiss back

Blair came in the room and say: "ok you two stop it it's starting to get a little gross"

Dan laugh: "Sorry Blair" and in that moment Henry show up and scream: "Uncle Dan, Aunt Serena" "Hey buddy how are you? " Dan said while picking him up, Serena and Blair smile at that "I am super great today was really cool but its official right you guys are going to be together forever just like mommy and daddy? " Yes forever" Dan replies while looking at Serena with love. He was going to say something but was interrupt by the rest of the guest who came back in the living room all talking at the same time to a certain person. "So I think I'm going to go join my husband" Blair say while kissing them both on the cheek and walk away to go meet Chuck but not before telling her son to behave with Dan and Serena. They laugh and start a long discussion with Henry.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chuck & Blair

"Hey Mr Bass" Blair say while hugging him in the balcony. "Hello Mrs Bass" replies Chuck and hug her back "you know we've been marrying for 5 years now and my heart still skipped a bit when you call me that" she answer honestly "and it's never going to change" he said and peck her lips "where is Henry " "playing with Dan and Serena, he love them so much" she answer smiling

"I know but who would have taught back in high school that me Charles Bass was going to get married with the most beautiful girl in the world, be fateful and have a kid and that kid would love a guy who I make fun of practically my whole high school years and that same guy we'll be a part of our family! " he answer while laughing "I know right what a crazy world but I wouldn't change it for anything in this world" she replies and kiss him on the lips "me neither my life could not be more perfect then right now"

"I love you so much Blair Bass you'll never know how much"

"I love you so so much too Chuck Bass"

XOXOXOXOXO

Jack & Georgina

In the same time Jack and Georgina were in the couch with her on his lap not talking just holding each other. "I love you" she says and kisses him on the cheek. "That was random but I love you too" he smile but also say "what up are you alright?" While rubbing her tight sweetly "yeah, I was just thinking that we are together for almost 5 years now and-" " WAIT! Are you breaking up with me? Because I will not accept th..that! Ok? I..I..I will not be able to handle it!" he interrupted her NO! I'm not breaking up with you! While frowning she never saw him like that and did not know what to do so she put her hand on his cheek so he can calm down "I just said that I love you. I was just going to say that we are together for almost 5 years now and I could not be more happy then I am right now" she smile and kiss him "oh ok... this is awkward" he blush

She laugh and was going to say something but her phone ring so she get up and give Jack a peck before going to the kitchen and answer the phone a few minute after she came back and told Jack it was Philip "arrg what do he want you know I hate him! " but she didn't answer "hey what he said?"he continued " he says that he don't want Milo every 2 weeks anymore that he want Milo all the time or not at all and that he was thinking about that for a while" "what did you say! "" I say that I was going to keep him do you think I made a good choice? Did it bother you? Do you think Milo is going to be ok with that? Do you think-" Whoa one question at the time babe. I think you made the best choice ok a kid need his mom and its bothering me at all you know i love little man and for your last question I think is going to be just fine" he assured her "Thank you babe I really need that" she said while hugging him " you're welcome he replies and hug her back."

Everybody

They are all in the living room talking and suddenly Blair stood up with her drink and clink her spoon with the glass to have the attention when everybody was quiet she say with a smile" I would love to tell everyone that today was amazing and I still cant believe my best friend is married I love you Serena and you deserve all this happiness" Serena smile and mouth I love you too" and for you Dan I know I was not always nice to you back in high school" he nod "but we are different know and could not imagine a better husband for Serena then you and I'm happy you are officially part of this family I love you Dan and you better take care of her ok?" "Of course" he answered" you're a good friend, to both of us" "I know" she replies and smiles. Everybody applause and take toasts and congratulates Dan and Serena and saying they are a perfect match. They celebrate the wedding until the end of night.

There life is just starting know!

**So that was my first chapter if you want more please review and if you have suggestion or critics too you can review. For the next chapter I was thinking putting it like 2-3 years later to explain everything and of course they're going to be kids. I want to do the fic about them and all the drama and romantic stuff but don't worries the parent will still be here anyway tell me what you think and sorry for any mistakes**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**I would like to say thanks to all the reviews and for the lights of Paris thank you for your "nice" review! Anyway so this chapter is to explain what happen after the wedding to now.**

After the wedding of Dan and Serena life has been normal for everyone. They were still head over heal in love with each other and it's not going to change anytime soon. Jack and Georgina got married a couple of days later but just the two of them really intimate no friends or family. Nate starts dating a girl Emma who was really sweet and nice to everyone. For Chuck and Blair well a few weeks later she finds out that she was pregnant. She wanted to tell Serena first after Chuck of course who was thrilled by the news. So she invited Serena to tell her.

Blair said:"I have to tell you something"

"Me too" Serena replied

"Oh ok well go first" Blair answered

"Ok...I'm pregnant!" Serena said with a big smile

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me too!" Blair exclaimed

"This is awesome!" Serena answered while taking her in her arm

"Yes! So how did Dan take it?"

"He was shock but he was really happy I think"

7 months later Blair give birth to a beautiful girl named: Arianna Bass

And one month later Serena give birth to twins a boy named: Jason Humphrey

And a girl: Elisabeth Humphrey

A year later

Georgina and Emma were pregnant at the same time but they did not really like each other because Emma think that she was a bitch and Georgina and Jack did not take that well so the two couples ignored each other the most possible. Everybody think it was stupid but they didn't listen to anyone.

When Georgina told Jack she was pregnant he was really happy he even cried but if someone ask him if he cried he would denied it.

For Emma when she told Nate, he ask her to marry him and she said yes of course and they got married the next week a small reception with only friends and family

8 months later

Georgina was the first to give birth and she was really happy because there were like a little competition between her and Emma of who was going to give birth first. Jack and Georgina have a beautiful girl named: Olivia Bass

Just a week later it was Emma turns to give birth to a boy: Liam Archibald

2 years later

Everybody thought it was funny how Blair, Serena and Emma were all pregnant at the same time.

This time it was Emma who give birth the first with a girl this time: Rachel Archibald

1 month later, it was Serena with a boy: Justin Humphrey

And last but not least 2 weeks later it was the daughter of Chuck and Blair: Emily Bass

Everybody had their own family who was complete and everything was perfect

**Ok that it for my second chapter i know its short but this chapter was just for explaining everything but don't worry chapters will be very much longer and they will also have flashback to show what we did not see here like example the reactions of Chuck, Dan, Nate and Jack when they find out they were going to be dad and more stuff too. OK so here some clarification in the next chapter all the kids are going to have:**

**Chair kids: Henry(17) Arianna(14) Emily(11)**

**Derena kids: Jason and Elisabeth(14) Justin(11)**

**Jackgina kids: Milo(20) Olivia(13)**

**Nemma kids: Liam(13) Rachel(11)**

**That it if you guys want pictures of how they look just tell me in youre review!**

**Please review, i wanna know what you think if you have suggestion to or question review**

**Bye **


End file.
